I'd Lie
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Spitfire songfic using the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. The song is not mine, I only made slight changes to the song so it would fit better!


**A/N: Well I was listening to Taylor Swift and this song reminded me of Spitfire. It's set about a year after "team year 0," or season one. It's very slightly AU, but no one knows what happened in the 5 year time skip, so this could've happened. The person who's point of view it's in or their part of the song will be in parentheses. I hope it's good and you all enjoy it! And for those of you waiting for an AGWP update, I was almost done, just a couple more paragraphs, but I lost all my progress ;( Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the song, nor am I making money off of this. All rights to their respective owners.**

-I'd Lie-

(Artemis)

_I don't think the passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells us about his night_

_And I study the color of his eyes_

We're in the bio-ship on our way to another covert mission. I look around and notice how much we've all changed in just one year. M'gann knows more about earth and has gotten better at using her abilities. Robin is now taller than Zatanna, and doesn't act quite as childish. Connor has better control of his anger. We've especially grown as a team, being able to do our covert missions covertly, and knowing how to work together. Wally's telling us how he defeated some villain with Flash, and I can't help but notice how pretty his vibrant green eyes are.

_He has a lot of lovers he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake an insult_

_That I know all his favorite lines_

"Chicks fall head-over-heels for me," Wally claims, running his fingers through his messy red locks.

"Yeah right, Baywatch," I exclaim laughing.

"What? Are you jealous, Arty?" he jokes.

"No, you're a terrible kisser," I retort, trying to convince myself it wasn't that great a kiss.

He goes on telling Robin the pickup line he used to get a girl as if I didn't say anything, and I wonder if it crossed his mind that I can guess what line he used.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite hero's Flash_

_He loves to flirt with girls_

_Born on the 'leven-teenth_

_His mom is beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

If anyone asked me, I could say almost everything about him. His favorite hero, his birthday, everything! I don't know how or why I feel this way, there's really no point to love. Besides, he doesn't love me back. That kiss was just a spur of the moment type of thing; his hormones were telling him to kiss me. That's probably how it was with my parents, and that's not going to happen to me. If anyone came up to me and asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.

(Wally)

_She looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't she know I've had her memorized for so long_

We had completed the mission and everyone had "freshened up," according to RT. Everyone but Artemis, that is. I knew she'd be the last one out; she likes to take the time to thoroughly wash her long, think hair. Artemis walks in, and I try not to stare at her. She looks around the room before deciding to sit on a chair. Shouldn't she notice me? Doesn't she know I've had her memorized since before the kiss?

_And she sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see her cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine_

To her, there's a line between good and evil, you can't be both. You can change sides, but you can't be on both sides. Her dad is evil, her mom is good. Her sister is evil, she is good. To her, it's the same as Batman and Joker. She doesn't let anyone see her cry; she always escapes to the bathroom or makes up an excuse to go to her room. I can't let anyone see me wishing she was mine, she doesn't feel the same and it would make things awkward. Sure I kissed her, but she kissed back. That makes us even, doesn't it?

_I could tell you_

_Her favorite color's green_

_She likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth__ (1)_

_Her sister's evil_

_She has her mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved her_

_I'd lie_

I hate to admit it, but she was actually my first kiss. I know her by heart. Her favorite color is green. She likes to argue, especially with me. She has her mom's eyes… But it wouldn't work out. If anyone came up to me and asked me if I loved her, I'd lie.

(Artemis)

_He'd never tell you_

_But he's a science nerd_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

I wake up after having a dream about Wally, and can't help but think how beautiful he is with his red hair, freckles, amazing green eyes... of course his toned body doesn't hurt. I sit up and shake my head, I do not love him. Besides, _if_ I did love him, and _if_ I admitted my feelings, it would only end in heartbreak. I go to the bathroom and put on my makeup.

'Couldn't hurt to at least get noticed…'

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite hero's Flash_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

(Wally)

_Her sister's evil_

_She has her mother's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her…_

(Artemis)

_If you ask me if I love him…_

(Artemis and Wally)

_I'd lie_

-RoseTheNinja-

**Was it good? Bad? Ok? Terrible? Tell me what you think, please! And I'm ok with criticism, I know it'll make me a better writer!**

**Do you want me to make this a series of songfics? If so, I will. If not, I won't.**

**-Rose the ninja**


End file.
